siempre te he amado
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Haruhi esta enamorada de Tamaki, pero Tamaki acaba de conocer a una chica de nombre Mei y le gusta, y esto le hara ver a Haruhi que el amor esta enfrente de ella. Tamaki x Haruhi no correspondido Haruhi x un host aun sin definir Tamaki x original
1. Chapter 1

Siempre te he amado

Summary: Haruhi esta enamorada de Tamaki, pero Tamaki acaba de conocer a una chica de nombre Mei y le gusta, y esto le hara ver a Haruhi que el amor esta enfrente de ella. Tamaki x Haruhi (no correspondido) Haruhi x un host (aun sin definir) Tamaki x original

Disclaimer: bueno…la mitad del fic sera narrado por Haruhi y la otra por Tamaki

Estamos a 16 de febrero, hace tres dias que no nos vemos, pues el dia de san valentin no pude venir a la escuela y por lo tanto tampoco al host club y los dias siguientes enferme pero ya estoy mejor

Este dia aun no abrimos, tu estas diciendo ideas para los cosplay cuando yo llego.

Estas mirando hacia donde estoy y siento como mi mundo se estremece a mis pies. Esa mirada tan azulina que hace que sienta que desfallezca.

Caminas hacia donde estoy

-Haruhi, hola –me saludas

-hola sempai –te digo

-Haruhi, escuche que saliste con Hikaru el dia de san valentin –dijo con una sonrisa

-etto…si –dije nerviosa – Sali con Hikaru ese dia

-ahhh…me alegro por ustedes –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho

-y…que…que hay de ti…sempai…ese dia…saliste con alguien?

-de hecho si –dijo mas que feliz y yo me sentí morir –en navidad conoci a una chica en la fiesta que mi abuela organizo, es hija de un importante empresario estadounidense y una modelo japonesa, su nombre es Kaio Mei, es muy bonita, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y a pesar de ser hija de una familia muy rica es humilde, bondadosa, tierna y muy bonita…es encantadora –dijo con estrellas en los ojos

-te gusta? –dije yo ocultando el dolor que sentía

-etto…yo…-se sonrojo y en ese momento lo llama Kaoru –ya voy Kaoru –dijo y fue con su amigo

-el esta saliendo con Mei –le dijo Kyouya

-pero…le gusta? O es solo como esa chica –dije yo triste y nerviosa recordando la chica de francia que casi hace que disuelvan el host club

-su abuela nunca le habría pedido que saliera con Mei, no es porque su familia no sea demasiado importante, es eso lo que el padre de Tamaki le pidió que ya no lo hiciera. Mei es una chica muy dulce, como Tamaki dijo, y al ser la segunda hija a ella le heredaran la cadena de hoteles que posee su familia, mientras su hermana mayor poseera la empresa que tienen, los restaurantes y las farmacias…pero Mei no quiere ser la dueña de los hoteles desde que tenia catorce años ella ha estudiado libros y libros de medicina, pues su sueño es ser doctora y su padre la apoya, por lo que si su abuela quisiera que se casara con alguien de la familia kaio esa seria Megumi, la mayor, ella si esta interesada en los negocios de su familia.

-eso que quiere decir Kyouya-sempai? Hable claro

-a Tamaki si le gusta Mei –dijo –el me lo dijo, y a ella también le gusta el, de hecho acaba de ser transferida a la academia ouran para estar cerca de Tamaki, asi que las cosas entre ambos van serias

-ahhh…-las lagrimas se acumula en mis ojos, siento que no puedo respirar

-Haruhi, estas bien? –dijo Kyouya pero escucho su voz muy lejana

Me siento mareada

-Haruhi –me volvio a llamar Kyouya

Siento que caigo y veo a todo el host a lado mio

Te veo

No puedo creer que te guste esa chica, no me lo creo…como sera ella?

-Haruhi…hey…Haruhi –escuchaba que decía pero su voz se fue desvaneciendo en la oscuridad, lo ultimo que vi fue una cabellera rubia que me tocaba la muñeca

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estas tocándome, siento y veo tu cabello rubio…es hermoso….espera pero tu no tienes los ojos verdes, sino azules, unos hermosos ojos azules.

Entonces…quien es quien me ha puesto el trapo mojado sobre mi cabeza.

Abrió bien mis ojos y enfoco la vista

Veo una cabellera rubia pero…es una chica, tiene una camiseta naranja con un cinto y unos shorts cortos de mezclillas y unas botas cafes, además de de una bolsa a juego con las botas, llevaba un relicario en forma de corazon plateado muy hermoso y a mi parecer muy valioso

La chica rubia se volvio y me miro, tenia unos ojos verdes

-ya despertaste Haruhi-san –dijo sonriendo

-como…como sabes mi nombre –era una chica muy bonita debía admitirlo y muy femenina

-ahh…

En eso entraron por la puerta hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki

Sonreí al ver que Tamaki se acercaba a mi

-te sientes bien –dijo sonriéndome

-si…estoy bien –dijo sonriendo

-me alegro, es una suerte que entraras en ese momento –dijo mirando a la chica rubia

Un momento, el la conoce? Como puede conocerla

-dis…disculpa –dijo Haruhi parándose pero me maree un poco

-ten cuidado –dijo la joven rubia –la fiebre te subió, se que tuviste una gripa fuerte, tus defensas están bajas, no debiste haber venido asi a la escuela

-gomenesai –dijo –es solo que no puedo faltar…tengo una beca

-claro lo se –sonrió amigablemente

-disculpa…como te llamas?

-es cierto…no te lo he dicho –dijo sonriendo –sera en otra ocasión, tengo que irme –dijo –y ustedes no se quedaran aquí –dijo mirando a los del host club

-claro…nos iremos –dijo Tamaki saliendo junto con los demás

-ehhh –mire esto extrañada desde cuando Tamaki-sempai cedia tan rápido?

-ella es Kaio Mei –dijo Kyouya que se había quedado detrás de la puerta

Sentí un balde de agua caer sobre mi

Esa chica era la que le gustaba a Tamaki y cómo no, era muy hermosa y femenina

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas

-ella…ella es…

-si –dijo Kyouya –ella es la chica con la que Tamaki ha estado saliendo desde hace un mes

-ahhh…es…bonita –dije con un susurro –quiero irme a casa

-en ese caso –dijo el chico –le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve

-arigatou –dije

-estara en la puerta en una hora

-hai –dije con una sonrisa triste

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llego a mi casa

-ya llegue –dije pero al parecer esta vacio

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y ahí suelto mi mochila

Entonces las imágenes de Mei llegan a mi, las lagrimas que trataba de reprimir salen de mis ojos y dirigiéndome a mi cama lloro, lloro como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi madre

No puedo evitarlo, pero por mas que lloro el dolor en mi pecho no desaparece, me siento mal, siento mucho dolor, lloro hasta que me siento demasiado cansada, cierro los ojos y poco a poco relajo mi cuerpo hasta que ya no siento nada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estoy en el host club…todos parecer estar tranquilos, las clientas están contentas…

Pero yo no, ni Tamaki ni los demás hablan de otra cosa que no sea de Mei

Ella esta en este momento con Hikaru, al parecer quiere conocer a los host

Me duele….me duele mucho

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A pasado un mes desde que Mei llego y muchas cosas han cambiando, la verdad es que me siento mas excluida del host club, Mei se encarga de los trajes y de dar las ideas de los cosplay.

Mei es muy amable, es tal como Tamaki y Kyouya dijeron

También esta muy apasionada con la medicina. Ella me trata bien, trata de que seamos amigas, la verdad es que no la culpo por lo que ocurrió con Tamaki, no es su culpa que se haya enamorado de ella. Porque es obvio para todos que la ama, y ella a el

Mi relación con Hikaru esta bien pero no puedo quererlo mas que como un amigo

Porque no puedo olvidar a Tamaki

No puedo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me dirijo a casa de Mei, quiero hablar un poco con ella

-buenos dias señorita –dijo la sirvienta que abrió –busca a alguien?

-hai –dije –busco a Kaio Mei

-la señorita Mei no es encuentra pero si lo desea puede esperarla

-esta bien –acepto

Me llevo a una sala

Espere ahí un tiempo cuando una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes llego

Era muy parecida a Mei pero se veía mayo

-ahhh…disculpa que haces aquí? –me pregunto

-ahhh…mi nombre es Haruhi, voy en el colegio ouran, vine a ver a Mei

-ahhh…bien –dijo la chica –yo soy Megumi, la hermana mayor de Mei…ella no ha de tardar, salio con su novio

Eso hizo que mi corazon fuera atravesado por una punzada dolorosa

-su…su novio?

-si…Suou Tamaki…es el heredero de la familia Suou, es un chico muy apuesto…es tan lindo…ojala fuera de mi edad, se lo quito a mi hermana, pero no lo es, es muy detallista y un gran novio y persona, has visto el relicario que mi hermana siempre trae? –yo asentí –pues se lo regalo el, dentro tiene una foto de nuestra madre y una de Tamaki, además de que le ha hecho cientos de regalos mas

-ahh…si? –dijo ella triste

-si…es tan romantico…estoy segura de que se le propondrá, todos, mi padre, mi abuela, el padre de Tamaki, su abuela, Kyouya-san.

-propo…nerse?

-hai…disculpa conoces a Tamaki?

-etto…

-un momento…dijiste que te llamabas Haruhi, no eres Fujioka Haruhi de casualidad?

-me…me conoces?

-Mei a hablado mucho sobre ti… se que estas en el host club y que estas en el Ouran con una beca

-ahhh….

-Tamaki habla tambien de ti –dijo –te tiene cariño

Sentí que mi corazon latio rápidamente

-bueno me voy –dije

-crei que esperabas a mi hermana? Llegara pronto

-no…importa ya hablare con ella despues

-bueno –dijo Megumi

Me levante y salí, no queria ver a Mei y Tamaki, no podria

Pero al parecer la suerte no me sonríe pues al salir vi bajar a Tamaki del asiento del piloto de un auto convertible rojo (la verdad no se si sepa manejar, asi que lo pondré como si supiera) en el asiento del copiloto iba Mei con un hermoso vestido rojo y el cabello suelto, iba maquillada de forma sencilla, solo con un poco de rubor en la mejillas y brillo en los labios

Me escondi detrás de un arbusto no queria que me vieran

Vi a Tamaki dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y abrirle la puerta

-llegamos Mei-chan dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano

La chica le sonrió y tomo su mano

-arigatou Tamaki-kun –dijo –fue un dia hermoso

-me alegro que te haya gustado…Mei-chan…estas bien?

Me di cuenta de que los ojos de Mei se vieron tristes

-es solo…que pensaba... si asi eras con todas las chicas

Tamaki pareció sorprendido pero sonrió dulcemente y dijo

-claro que no –Mei y yo lo miramos sorprendidas –es cierto que soy del tipo principesco como en el host, y que nunca trataría a una mujer de manera descortes pero…solo soy de esta manera con las chicas que en realidad me importan, y…hasta ahora…solo tu me has importado tanto

Mei sonrió y se abrazo a Tamaki

-go…gomen –dijo sonrojada

Tamaki sonrió y entonces paso algo que me partió el corazon

Tamaki beso a Mei y esta le correspondió

Nunca antes había visto besarlo a alguien mas y el hacerlo hizo que mi dolor aumentara.

Queria correr pero mis piernas no se movían

Los vi separarse y sonreírse tiernamente, despues Tamaki tomo la mano de Mei y entro junto con ella a la casa

No podía respirar y sentía un gran dolor en el pecho cuando al fin pude moverme Salí corriendo de ahí, queriendo huir de todos y de todo.

Corri y corri hasta que llegue a mi casa donde me encerre en mi habitación y llore…llore hasta que las lagrimas ya no salian pero aun asi el dolor no disminuía hasta que me quede dormida

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El turno del host club había terminado asi que ya me iba cuando me di cuenta que Tamaki estaba ahí

-ahhh..sempai –dije

-Haruhi…queria preguntarte algo –dijiste sonriendo

-cla…claro dime

-es…bueno…queria pedirte un consejo

-un consejo? –dije extrañada

-si…aunque casi siempre digas que no te importa…eres una chica y solo las chicas saben…de esto…y…

-habla claro sempai –dijo algo enfadada

-como seria la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio a alguien?

Abri los ojos por la sorpresa y me senti morir, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar

-de…de que hablas sempai –dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-veras…la verdad es que me gusta Mei…bueno…en realidad…es algo mas fuerte que eso –dijo sonriendo –la amo

Esto termino por romper mi corazon

-pero…aun eres…aun..no te graduas…

-no sera inmediatamente…pero quiero hacerlo desde ahora, antes de nuestro viaje…

-viaje? –dije cada vez mas triste

-etto…si…bueno…aun no es seguro…pero dime…como podria….

-mi padre –dije queriendo terminar esto rápido –se le declaro a mi madre despues de llevarla a cenar, mientras veían fuegos artificiales –dijo sollozando

-eso suena romántico –dijo feliz Tamaki, y yo casi no podía contener las lagrimas –lo hare mira –saco un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra rosa en forma de corazon en el centro –a Mei no le gustan mucho las cosas costosas ni las joyas ostentosas asi que espero que este le guste…que opinas?...eh? porque lloras?

Ya había empezado a llorar asi que me volvi

-nada…-dije

-bueno…-dijiste y te volviste

-porque…-dije ya no podía contenerme…-porque me lo preguntas a mi?

-eh? Bueno…eres mi amiga asi que…

-eres un idiota Tamaki

-are O.O

-lo que siento por ti va mas haya de la amistad…TE AMO! –grite mirándolo a los ojos

Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos

-siempre lo he hecho –dije tristemente –crei que me corresponderías…entonces conociste a Mei y todo cambio…y ahora…ahora –cerre los ojos y los apreté con fuerza dejándome caer –me pides que…que…te diga como declarártele….yo…yo…

-Haruhi –dijo Tamaki –yo…lo siento Haruhi…no sabia…pero...lo que siento por ti es…solo…amor de padre a hija…bueno mas bien…de hermanos…nunca quise hacerte sufrir…nunca lo haría intencionalmente…lo sabes…pero…yo…amo a Mei…lo siento…si pudiera hacer algo para mitigar tu dolor lo haría…pero si eso significa tener que renunciar a mi amor….lo lamento…pero…no puedo…siempre seremos amigos…pero solo eso –te arrodillaste enfrente de mi y me abrazaste –gomenesai

-no…yo…yo soy quien lo siente…soy egoísta –dije abrazandome a el –ahora…te he dicho esto y he arruinado tu dia…sumimase

Tamaki la abrazo mas fuerte

-no es tu culpa esto –dijo –no puedes evitar amarme…ni yo amar a Mei…esto hara mucho daño

-Tamaki…prométeme…por favor…que nada cambiara…que seguiras siendo mi amigo

-lo prometo –dijo –te llevo a tu casa?

-arigatou –dije…estaba mas tranquila pero aun asi el pecho me seguía doliendo

Me ayudo a pararme y al llegar al carro me abriste la puerta como el otro dia habías hecho con Mei

Me dejaste en mi casa y te fuiste

Soy egoísta….muy egoísta…te quiero para mi…pero se que Mei-sempai es lo mejor para ti…me he dado cuenta que la amas y ella a ti…

Cuando uno ama debe de dejarlo ir no es cierto?

Eso es lo que hare…lo dejare para que sea feliz.

Comentarios: hola, n_n este es mi primer fic de los host club, y para ser el primero no empece bien u.u bueno eso es lo que narutera me dijo, por separar a su pareja favorita. Haruhi y tamaki

Bueno, el siguiente cap. Sera la segunda parte del fic contada de la versión de Tamaki n_n y aun no se si Haruhi se quedara con Hikaru o con otro host (puede que incluso Tamaki)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Tamaki

Conduzco a mi casa aun algo aturdido por lo dicho por Haruhi

La verdad es que hace tiempo, si me hubieras dicho eso habría saltado de alegría pero ahora…

Demonios! Y ahora como debía tratarte…fue verdad lo que te dije…ahora nunca podria verte como mas que una amiga.

Llego y entro a la casa

-Tamaki-san –dice una de los sirvientas

-que ocurre katsumi-san? –dijo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-su abuela y su padre están en el salón principal esperándolo –dijo ella sonrojada

-arigatou katsumi-san

Es muy extraño que mi abuela este aquí

Entre y los vi sentados

-konbanwa –dije alegre

-llegas tarde mocoso asqueroso –dijo mi abuela

Sonreí a pesar de sentir ese dolor que se había hecho tan habitual en mi pecho desde que vivo aquí al ver el desprecio de mi familia hacia mi.

-gomenesai, pero es que tuve que llevar a una amiga a…

-eso no importa…-dijo –ahora mocoso siéntate y escucha con atención –asi lo hice –he decidido que puedes volver a Francia.

-que?! –gritamos tanto mi padre como yo, eso en realidad era sorprendente. Que mi abuela decidiera eso, debe haber algo, o alguien detrás de eso, no se porque pero mi mente solo puede pensar en una persona

-lo que escuchaste, puedes ir a ver a tu madre en Francia, y deberías darle las gracias a Mei ella fue la que me convenció

Mei…lo sabia, no podría ser otra, sonreí cálidamente

-escuchame niño –dijo mi abuela –habrá algunas reglas

Asentí, con tal de que me dejara ver a mi madre

-primero uno de mis hombres te acompañara y también quiero que vayas acompañado de uno de tus amigos…tal vez el mejor seria Kyouya-san pero si tus otros locos amigos quieren ir…esta bien…segundo tienes que regresar en al menos dos semanas

-esta bien –dije mas que feliz

-y tercero…quiero que te comprometas con Mei al volver

-madre crei que te había dicho…-dijo mi padre

-esta bien –dije sonriendo –de hecho…-saque de mi pantalón el anillo y se lo mostré a mi padre que era el mas cercano –ya iba a hacerlo –mi padre tomo el anillo sorprendido

-Ta…Tamaki…estas dispuesto a hacerlo? –dijo –en serio…amas a Mei?

-si –dije

-entonces –dijo mi abuela –en cuanto vuelva se lo propondrás, sabes como lo haras, no hagas una tontería, es muy importante, aunque Mei-san no es la heredera aun asi su padre la tiene en una considerada posición, sobre todo porque le gusta la idea que ella tiene de ser medico en lugar de seguir con la idea que ya le tenían estipulada

-si…tengo una idea –dije

-bien –dijo –en ese caso…habla con los tontos que tienes por amigos y lleguen a un acuerdo, solo infórmame para tener lista al hombre que te acompañara –se levanto –ahhh…y procura no hacer ninguna idiotez haya –salio

-arigatou godaimase –dije feliz

Mi padre se acerco y dijo

-Tamaki…estas seguro que quieres casarte con Mei? –dijo preocupado. Sabia porque lo decía, el había sido forzado a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, pero le sonreí cálidamente, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos.

-hai oto-san –dije –estoy completamente seguro de mis sentimientos por ella

-bien…-dijo –me voy

-adios oto-san –dije, el me sonrió y se fue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estamos en el aeropuerto

Vamos a ir todo el host club, incluyendo a Haruhi, pasaremos mi cumpleaños, que es dentro de cuatro días, haya (cumplo el 8 de abril) Además tenemos permiso para faltar a la escuela una semana.

Me alegra pasar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos y con mi madre

-esto sera divertido –dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo –podremos jugar con nuevas chicas a quien es Hikaru.

-no vamos a trabajar ahí –dijo Kyouya -escuchen, hace años que Tamaki y su madre no se ven asi que por favor…compórtense bien…no arruinen el momento

-esta bien –dijeron los gemelos serios como en raras ocasiones

-habrá muchos postres ahí –dijo Honey –sera delicioso –con estrellas en los ojos

-Haruhi –le dije ala joven –nunca has ido a Francia no?

-nunca he salido de Japón –dijo ella

-ahhh…entonces esta sera la primera vez? Fantástico –dije animado

"_pasajeros con destino a parís, favor de abordar por la puerta numero tres…pasajeros con destino a parís, favor de abordar por la puerta numero tres"_

-bueno –dijo Kyouya –ese es nuestro vuelo

Todos asintieron y nos dirigimos a la puerta que indicaban. Abordamos y nos subimos al avión

Nos sentamos, Haruhi en la ventanilla, yo a su lado, Kyouya despues de mi, en el pasillo. Los gemelos en la otra fila y Honey y Mori en la otra. Mientras que atrás de nosotros iba el hombre que mi abuela había enviado.

Los gemelos estaban charlando con unas chicas de enfrente, Honey comia pasteles y Mori lo vigilaba

Cuando el avión empezó a moverse me di cuenta que Haruhi se sujetaba nerviosa al asiento.

-nunca habías viajado en avión cierto? –dije

-no –dijo ella nerviosa

-tranquila –dijo Kyouya –no pasara nada

-ahhhh…es que…ahh –cerro los ojos cuando el avión despego

-tranquila –le dije –veras que pronto pasa –iba a abrazarla pero recordando sus palabras lo evite. No quería darle esperanzas vacías, tampoco queria que mi "guardaespaldas" Alzheid-sempai, le dijera a mi abuela y esta se hiciera malas ideas y mucho menos que le dijera algo a Mei que hiciera que ella rompiera conmigo.

Cuando sobrevolamos parís Haruhi se emociono mucho, habíamos dormido un poco.

-es hermoso –dijo ella –Francia es muy hermosa

-si –dije yo –es muy hermosa

Aterrizamos y ella estaba muy emocionada

Había una limosina en la entrada y Alzheid-sempai dijo que era para nosotros

Esta nos llevo a un lujoso hotel, Haruhi no se veía muy comoda, pero a los demás les encanto

Esa noche descansamos y al dia siguiente salimos a explorar parís.

Compramos muchas cosas, a Haruhi le regalamos la mayoría, yo le compre un hermoso collar a mi madre, hace tanto que no la veo

Después nos dirigimos a un restaurante a comer. Comimos ratatouille. Y Honey se comio como veinte rebanadas de pastel mas veinte chocolates n_nu

Fue un dia muy divertido

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la noche todos fuimos a un restaurante, donde me encontraría con mi madre al fin.

Todos vestíamos trajes, incluso Haruhi había accedido a usar un vestido de color morado de tirantes y una estola del mismo color que habían comprado Hikaru y Kaoru para esa noche

La limosina llego y nos dirigimos al restaurante, era muy lujoso, la cita la había concretado mi abuela

Al llegar un mesero nos llevo a nuestra mesa, mi madre aun no llegaba.

Estaba muy nervioso, miraba hacia todos lados

-hey –me dijo Kyouya –tranquilizate…ella llegara…al fin y al cabo fuimos nosotros los que llegamos temprano

-si pero…

-tranquilo –sonrió –no creo que tu abuela nos haya engañado –dijo Mori

-cierto –dijo ahora Kaoru –ademas ya consiguió lo que queria no?

-eh? De que hablas Kaoru? –dije –lo que queria?

-si –dijo ahora Honey –Tama-chan, le dijiste que te comprometerías con Mei-chan al volver a Japón

-si, tienes razón, seguro por eso lo hizo –dije entendiendo a mi abuela –pero aunque hubiera sido una treta para comprometerme con Mei, aun sigo queriéndolo hacer.

Entonces me fijo en Haruhi, esta triste

Demonios! Lo olvide, debo de tener mas tacto con ella

Entonces vi una cabellera rubia entrar y supe que era mi madre

Me levante rápido y en cuanto lo hice casi caigo para atrás cuando ella me abrazo

-Tamaki…Tamaki –sollozaba

La abrace fuertemente y también rompí a llorar. Todos en el restaurante veían la escena extrañados pero los del host la veían felices

-oka-san –dije ya mas tranquilo y la presente a mis amigos –ellos son mis amigos, Fujioka Haruhi

-hola –dijo mi madre

-mucho gusto señora –dijo Haruhi

-el es –dije –Ootori Kyouya

-mucho gusto –Kyouya le estrecho la mano

-igualmente

-Hitachiin Hikaru y su gemelo Kaoru

-mucho gusto –dijeron los dos almismo tiempo –es muy hermosa señora

Mi madre se sonrojo

-gracias

-el es Haninozuka Mitsukuni –dije señalándolo

-hola –honey sonrió de un modo adorable

-tu también tienes la edad de Tamaki?-dijo ella extrañada

-soy un año mayor

-en serio? pareces mas pequeño

-y el es Morinozuka Takashi –dije

-un placer –dijo el

-igualmente, Tamaki…todos tus amigos son muy elegantes

-si…siéntate oka-san –dijo

Nos encontrábamos en dos mesas juntas que ya habían preparado desde antes

-todos nosotros vamos a la academia Ouran –dijo –y somos los miembros del Ouran host club

-Ouran host club?

-hai…lo fundamos Kyouya y yo

-suena interesante me lo platicaras mas adelante –dijo –y díganme…como les dicen a cada uno? –sonrió

-a mi Haruhi

-Kyouya

-kaoru

-hikaru

-Mori

-honey

-lindos nombres…solo tengo una pregunta –miro a Haruhi – porque tienes el cabello tan corto

-ahhh...esto…es porque al iniciar el colegio me pegaron una goma de mascar en el cabello y me lo cortaron

-ahhh…y no te lo has dejado crecer?

-si me lo dejo crecer sabran que soy mujer, y si saben que soy mujer ya no podre seguir yendo al host club

-ahhhh…eso lo explica –sonrió cálidamente

Seguimos platicando por horas

Como ya era tarde mi madre se dirigió con nosotros al hotel.

Al dia siguiente nos dirigimos al campo, a donde vivíamos antes.

Siempre me gusto mi hogar era un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso.

-es hermoso –dijo Haruhi al llegar –sempai…aquí creciste?

-hai –dije –creci aquí

-te gusta? –le pregunto mi madre

-hai –dijo ella

-vengan entremos

Todo era como lo recordaba. El piano, los cuadros, la sala, las fotos.

-bueno, se quedaran asi –dijo –Tamaki, tu, Kyouya y Mori se quedaran en tu antiguo cuarto

-hai –dije

-bueno…Hikaru, Kaoru y Honey en el cuarto de huespedes

-ehhh…yo quiero dormir con Takashi –dijo Honey

-nosotros podemos quedarnos con Tamaki y Kyouya

-pero el cuarto de Tamaki solo tiene tres camas –dijo mi madre

-no importa dormimos juntos –dijeron los gemelos y mi madre enrojeció.

-etto…esta bien, Haruhi tu dormiras conmigo, no tengo mucho espacio asi que…

-no importa –dijo ella –la verdad es que yo estoy acostumbrada mi casa es muy pequeña

-en serio?

-si

-haruhi –dije –esta en ouran por una beca

-ahhh…bien, ahora, salgan a dar una vuelta mientras yo preparo la comida

-ok –dijeron los demás a mi madre, estaba a punto de decirle que le ayudaría cuando Haruhi hablo

-yo le ayudare –dijo

-arigatou, pero no es necesario, ve y diviértete

-no…somos demasiados para usted sola…me gustaría ayudar

-esta bien –sonrió amablemente –vamos Tamaki, llevalos a que conozcan en lugar

-ahhh…hai –dije y salimos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante la cena todos reimos y jugamos y despues salimos a ver las estrellas

Durante varios dias fue asi, el dia anterior a mi cumpleaños todos fueron a dormir y mi madre y yo nos quedamos platicando

-hijo…todos tus amigos son muy buenos

-si…somos como una familia, la familia host

-si…todos son muy amables, Mori y Kyouya son un poco serios, y todos los demás también, y Haruhi…es una chica muy linda

-si lo es –le dije

-hijo…Haruhi te gusta?

-que? Oka-san no, bueno, a Haruhi le gusto pero yo…tengo novia

-en serio?

-si, su nombre es Kaio Mei y es una chica muy linda, su familia es una muy rica de Japón

-es por eso –dijo mi madre con expresión sombria

-eh?

-porque su familia es rica? Por eso estas con ella?

-no….claro que no –dije –ademas si fuera asi no me casaria con ella sino con Megumi, su hermana mayor, ella es la que heredara de todo, Mei solo obtendrá una pequeña fortuna y ni siquiera esta interesada, estudia medicina.

-en serio?

-si

-pero aun asi hijo, tu la amas? No quiero que pase lo mismo, piensa que una vez casados ya no hay vuelta atrás

-la amo oka-san –dije –creeme que la amo

-en ese caso…hubiera preferido que fuera Haruhi pero….si en realidad la amas, no soy nadie para separarlos.

-arigatou oka-san –la abrace

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-bueno ahora todos vamos a cenar y a abrir los regalos –dijo mi madre

Haruhi y ella se encargaron de servirnos el pavo que ella y mi madre hicieron, también la sopa y el pan.

Toda la casa estaba arreglada con globos, mi extraña madre dijo que celebraríamos la navidad y el cumpleaños de Haruhi, que fue el 4 de febrero, también el cumpleaños de honey que fue el 29 de febrero (una vez cada cuatro años, pobrecito U.U) El árbol navideño artificial adornaba el centro del salón (en abril? 0.0)

Despues de cenar todos nos reunimos delante del árbol

-bueno –dijo mi madre –es hora de empezar el intercambio

-si

-entonces –empieza tu Tamaki

-hai –dije, mis regalos estaban envueltos en papel color azul, tomo uno y se lo tendí a mi madre –este es para ti.

-arigatou –dijo y me abrazo, lo abrió y vio un hermoso collar que tenia su nombre grabado –es hermoso hijo

Le sonreí y tome otro regalo este se lo tendí a Kyouya (au: etto…no se que le gustaría a el XP, no lo pondré n_n)

El me lo agradeció también despues le tendí un par similar a Hikaru y Kaoru, era unas camisetas iguales (au: tampoco supe que les puede regalar)

Luego le tendí otra caja a Honey

Era una colección de dulces que le encantaron

A Mori le regale un celular y despues le tendí a Haruhi su regalo

Esta lo abrió era una mascada de seda muy hermosa

-ari…arigatou –dijo sonrojada

Ellos me regalaron, ropa, de parte de Hikaru y Kaoru, un libro, de parte de Kyouya, dulces de parte de Honey y Mori y una loción de parte de Haruhi

Estábamos todos afuera Hikaru y Kaoru habían comprado fuegos artificiales he íbamos a encenderlos, sonaron las doce. Ya era 4 de abril

Todos me felicitaron y entonces sono mi celular. Al ver el numero sonreí.

-Tamaki-kun…feliz cumpleaños –dijo la dulce voz de mi novia al contestar

-feliz cumpleaños Mei-chan –le dije, ella cumplia el mismo día que yo –y dime bonita como estas?

Me la puedo imaginar, esta sonrojada y ahorita se pondrá nerviosa

-etto…est…estoy…bi…en…y tu….que…tal…t…tu viaje? –lo sabia, sonreí

-bien…ahorita estoy afuera encendiendo cohetes y tu?

-como con mi hermana, mi padre no pudo regresar de nueva york pues una tormenta se los impidió –dijo con voz triste, en ese momento quise tomar el primer avión a Japón e ir a abrazarla

-gomenesai por no estar aquí –dije

-no importa, tu estas feliz y yo también, además, mañana voy a Francia

-en serio?! –dije sorprendido y feliz

-si –dijo ella –espero no te moleste

-no claro que no, vienes por mi?

-bueno…me gustaría decir que si pero no, la verdad es que voy a ver a un cliente que mi padre tenia que ver, Megumi no podrá ir

-a que hora llegas mañana?

-como a las tres de la tarde

-y tu junta es inmediatamente?

-no –dijo –es hasta dentro de dos días

-entonces te ire a recoger

-a…arigatou –dijo ella y se que esta sonrojada, sonrio, que fácil es molestar a mi novia.

-bueno...buenas noches Tamaki-kun

-adios preciosa –ella cuelga y yo sonrio colgando también

-era tu novia hijo? –pregunto mi madre

-si –dije –ella también cumple años hoy

-Creo que entendí que venia –dijo Kyouya

-si –dije –llega mañana, tiene que ver algo de la empresa de su padre

-ahhh…

-si! –grito Honey –Mei-chan vendrá!

Yo sonreí y nos fuimos a dormir

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Mei, creo que el que viniera me dio una idea para pedirle matrimonio.

Iba solo, los demás se habían quedado en la casa para darle una sorpresa a Mei

La vi salir y corri hacia ella.

Me sonrio y la abrace, después deposite un beso en sus labios y ella me sonrio.

-ven…vamos, te llevare a la casa de mi madre, no te molesta verdad?

-no…claro que no –dijo ella

-bien vamos

La conduzco al carro que rente, es un deportivo negro, se que lo único de lujo que le gusta son los autos, pero mas que lujosos le gustan rapidos, muy rapidos.

Veo que esta satisfecha con el auto

Le abro la puerta y le tiendo la mano para que suba

Ella se sonroja y me dice gracias

Conduzco por la carretera y llego a la casa

Todos los del host la esperan afuera, veo que se sorprende, me mira y después sonríe

Me bajo y me dirijo a abrirle la puerta y le tiendo la mano, se vuelve a sonrojar y yo sonrio

Cuantas veces he hecho lo mismo y aun se sonroja

Después la dirijo hasta donde nos esperan y le presento a mi mama

-Mei, ella es mi madre, mama ella es Kaio Mei

-mucho…gusto señora –dice algo cohibida

Mi mama la mira y sonríe

-ahhh… es tan dulce…elegiste bien Tamaki

Tras saludar a todos, comimos, y vi con gusto que mama consideraba adecuada a Mei, antes de anochecer le digo a Mei que me acompañe.

Ella viene, la subo al auto y conduzco a parís

Ya había anochecido cuando llegamos a la torre Eiffel

-Tamaki-kun, que hacemos aquí?

-tengo una sorpresa para ti, ven vamos

Ambos subimos hasta lo mas alto de la torre.

Ya ahí me doy cuenta que Alzheid-sempai hizo lo que le pedi, había una mesa con una cena para dos. Estaba adornada de velas me fijo en una sombra y había un ramo de rosas blancas en otra mesa escondida ahí, las flores favoritas de Mei

-una cena romantica, solo nosotros dos –dije mirándo como se ruborizaba

-pero…Tamaki-kun…tu viniste a ver a tu madre y….

-shhh...creeme el que hayas venido me fue muy útil para este plan vamos

La conduje a la mesa y aparte la silla, ella se sento, había dos langostas, la comida favorita de Mei, también había champaña y de postre un pastel de chocolate.

Después de comer y hablar y antes de que partiéramos el postre le digo

-esperame aquí –me levanto y me dirijo a la mesa que Mei no había visto

Después de tomar las flores me dirijo a ella y le digo

-Mei…este es un regalo para ti –estaba nervioso ella la tomo sonriente y al momento de llevarla a la nariz para leerlo miro lo que había escondido entre ellas.

Se mostro sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tome el anillo y me hinque delante de ella

-Mei –le dije –te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…me harias el honor de ca…casarte conmigo? –vacilo con miedo, miedo a que me rechace, miedo que se va cuando ella me abraza y me besa diciendo

-si…claro que si, te amo –la abrace y la alce en el aire. Era tan feliz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando volvimos a japon mi madre, para mi sorpresa, dijo que vendría unos días.

Así que volvi comprometido y con mi madre

Aun no le había dicho nada a mis amigos, pero lo haría pronto…bueno…en realidad lo haría mi padre.

Al volver supimos que habría un baile, obviamente yo iria con Mei

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante la fiesta estaba nervioso, sabia que no era normal que mi padre hiciera eso. Me sorprendi al ver a mi madre ahí.

Ella me saludo y le sonreí.

Entonces mi padre hablo

-bienvenidos todos a nuestro baile de primavera –dijo –como director de la escuela le doy la bienvenida tanto a los alumnos como a los invitados –miro a mi madre –pero antes de seguir quiero anunciar algo, quiero anunciar el compromiso –hay no –de mi hijo Suou Tamaki, con Kaio Mei, se que serán muy felices

Todos se vieron sorprendidos pero aplaudieron, Mei se sonrojo y sentí seis pares de ojos a mi espalda pidiéndome una explicación.

Lleve a mis amigos y a Mei a parte

-cuando te comprometiste con Mei-chan, Tama-chan? –pregunto Honey

-en francia –dije –la primera noche, les iba a decir hoy pero mi padre se adelanto

-que pasara con el host club? –dijo Kaoru

-a mi no me molesta –dijo Mei –que Tamaki continua en el host

-en serio? –dijo Hikaru

-si

-bien! –dijo Honey

-Tamaki –dijo Kyouya –y tu, que dices sobre el futuro del host?

Lo mire y les sonreí a todos

-no se preocupen, Mei y yo no nos casaremos inmediatamente, primero nos graduaremos y después veremos en que universidad entramos, ya mas establecidos lo haremos.

-exacto –dijo Mei

-bien –dijo Kyouya –bueno…volvamos a la fiesta

Al salir vi la mirada de Haruhi, me siento mal por ella, pero amo a Mei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Han pasado dos años desde que me comprometi con Mei

La graduación llego al fin.

Mei lucia hermosa con su vestido blanco.

Haruhi, Kaoru y Hikaru están ahí aunque no es su graduación. Están acompañándonos a Kyouya y a mi.

También están Mori y Honey aunque ellos se graduaron el año pasado.

También están Kakasu y Daisuke, los de primer año que entraron por mori y Honey al host, aunque estos venían a cada rato.

-suou Tamaki –me llama mi padre

Me levanto del lado de mi madre y de Mei y me dirijo por mi diploma

Mi padre me mira orgulloso.

Después nombran a Mei, mi padre la felicita efusivamente

Es hora de mi discurso

-quiero decirles varias cosas

"la primera es que me alegro que la tradición del host club siga –mire a Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Daisuke, Kakasu y los dos nuevos integrantes, elegidos por Kyouya y por mi, para ser nuestros tipos, principesco e indiferente, Tomoko, el tipo principesco, y sasuke, el tipo indiferente (au: le queda no XP) –la segunda es que quiero darle las gracias a todos por ir al host club –les sonrío a las chicas –y la tercera, darles las gracias a mis amigos, los primeros host, por ayudarme cuando llegue con la idea de formar el club, a Haruhi por todo lo que hizo incluso vestirse de algo que no era, a Kyouya por siempre jalarme las orejas –todos rieron –a mi y a todos los demás del host, a Honey y mori por ser la mejor pareja shonen-ai del colegio y el host –algunas se ruborizaron, Mei incluida –a Kaoru y Hikaru, por siempre divertirnos y ponernos bromas, a Rena, por sus ideas para los cosplay, y por ultimo, a mi prometida Mei, por siempre ser tan considerada y permitirme seguir en el host. Pero lo que mas agradezco es haber formado una extraña pero calida y amorosa familia con todos, gracias

Todos aplaudieron.

Me dirijo a mis amigos y estos me abrazan, entonces recuerdo algo y tomo el micrófono

-ahhh y para recordarles a los nuevos host que si no se portan bien Kyouya y yo les jalaremos las orejas –todos rieron mucho mas fuerte

Sali con mis amigos y nos dirigimos al kiosko que esta en el laberinto.

-y bien Tamaki-sempai –dijo Haruhi –Mei-san, Kyouya-sempai a donde iran?

-a mi –dijo Mei –me dieron una beca para la facultad de medicina de Oxford

-y a mi –dije –una beca en la facultad de relaciones publicas e internacionales en Oxford también, nos iremos para haya juntos

-y yo estudiare contabilidad en Harvard –dijo kyouya

-harvard –dijo ella –una de las escuelas a las que quiero ir

-y seguro lo haras –dijo Mei

Haruhi le sonrio. Pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza, aun después de dos años seguía amándome, pero yo aun amaba a Mei. Esperaba que ella pudiera olvidarme algún día

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-bueno –dijo Honey –creo que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo

-si –dije

Estábamos en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar una avión a Londres y kyouya a America

-suerte –nos desearon a Kyouya, Mei y a mi.

-gracias –nos despedimos y nos fuimos

Sabíamos que volveríamos pero aun así era doloroso apartarte de tu familia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cinco años después y Mei es una excelente doctora pediatra y yo soy dueño de la empresa de mi padre.

Apenas hace cinco dias llegamos a Japon y mi abuela ya esta planeando la boda que será dentro de un mes.

Ya tuvimos que ver el salón, la iglesia, los arreglos, las velas, y los mas de trecientos invitados que invitaremos.

Para sorpresa de todos mi abuela y mi madre se llevan muy bien y ambas organizan todo

Entre las dos me volverán loco.

La vida de todos los del host ya esta hecha

Honey es un chef que hace postres (XD) y esta saliendo con una chica llamada Ahijara Kotomi.

Mori es gerente de un hotel muy importante y estaba casado desde hacia un año con una joven inglesa llamada Tara Michaels

Kaoru era modelo y salía con Kyo Leina, una chica que poseía una veterinaria.

Hikaru también entro a Harvard y estudio Arquitectura.

El, Kyouya y Haruhi aun no vuelven de America pero confirmaron que estaran aquí para la boda. Me muero por verlos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es el dia de la boda, todos están aquí, bueno, casi todos, Haruhi, Kyouya y Hikaru no.

Hikaru le mando un mensaje a su hermano diciendo que el avión se habia retrasado pero aun así llegarían a la boda

Yo estoy muy nervioso. Ya es la hora de la boda, y mi padrino aun no llega, si, mi padrino es nada mas y nada menos que kyouya. Visto un esmoquin negro, camiseta blanca y corbata negra.

Estoy muy ansioso

-Tamaki –entra Kaoru –Kyouyo, Haruhi y Hikaru acaban de llegar

-que bien –dije mas tranquilo

Entonces Hikaru y Kyouya entraron

-felicidades Tamaki –dijo Hikaru, el que entro primero y me abrazo

-gracias Hikaru

Entonces Kyouya se acerco y me abrazo

-felicidades, pobre Mei –dijo el –mas te vale no hacerla sufrir o te arrepentirás

-no te preocupes no la hare sufrir para nada –dije yo sonriéndole

-bueno, ya va a empezar la ceremonia –dijo Kaoru –vamos chicos, recuerden que el novio debe estar ahí antes que la novia

-cierto vamos

Llegue al altar, la iglesia estaba llena, estaban los miembros de ambas familias, además de amigos de las dos. También amigos nuestros, además de los del host, el papa de Haruhi, mi madre y varias personas mas que nunca habia visto.

Entonces empezo a sonar la marcha nupcial y Mei apareció del brazo de su padre

Lucia hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido de satén hermoso, junto con un velo de seda. Un collar y unos aretes de perlas y unas zapatillas blancas.

Camino hacia donde estaba yo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro.

Sabia que sonreía de la misma manera, sonreía de felicidad

Le tome de la mano sonriendo y nos acercamos al altar.

A mi lado izquierdo estaban mi madre, mi padre y mi abuela.

Del lado derecho la familia de Mei, nuestros padrinos y nuestros amigos.

-bien…estamos aquí –dijo el sacerdote –para unir a estos jóvenes en matrimonio ¿Vienen a contraer Matrimonio libre y voluntariamente?

-si –respondimos ambos decididamente

-Ahora unan sus manos y repitan esto

Le tome la mano y vi que temblaba ligeramente de los nervios, le sonreí de forma tranquilizante.

-Tamaki –me indico el sacerdote para que empezara. Mire hacia sus hermosos ojos verdes y digo:

-Yo, Suou Tamaki, te recibo a ti, Kaio Mei, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Mei me miro sonriendo y me respondio

-Yo, Kaio Mei, te recibo a ti, Suou Tamaki, como esposo y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-ahora –dijo el sacerdote –traigan los anillos por favor

Megumi fue quien los entrego

Despues me indico que continuara

-Mei recibe esta alianza,  
>en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –y le puse una hermosa alianza de oro blanco para acompañar al anillo de compromiso.<p>

Mei tomo otra y dijo

-Tamaki recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –y me lo puso en el dedo.

-bien…ahora…si alguien de ustedes tiene una objeción para este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Nadie hablo

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer –dijo –puede besar a la novia

Sonreí y atrayendo a Mei hacia mi la bese

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya en la fiesta nos reunimos con nuestros amigos en el kiosco. Si, la fiesta fue en Ouran.

Ellos nos abrazaron.

Por un momento mire a Haruhi. Temia que ella estuviera triste, no lo queria, era mi mejor amiga.

Ella me miro y me sonrió. Fue cuando lo entendí. Ella al fin me habia olvidado.

Sonreí feliz por ella.

Despues nos despedimos de ellos y nos fuimos de luna de miel

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que Mei y yo nos casamos. Despues de la luna de miel nos fuimos a vivir a Francia donde ambos trabajamos, mi padre me pidió que me hiciera cargo de una empresa de publicidad que habia en Francia y yo acepte, soy el director ejecutivo. Mei trabaja en uno de los mejores hospitales infantiles de Paris.

Ahora volvimos a Japón para visitar a mis padres.

Ahh…si mis padres se casaron poco despues de mi boda con Mei.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Suou vi a toda mi familia reunida, desde mis padres y mi abuela hasta mis queridos amigos.

Todos ya con sus familias, Honey, su esposa Kotomi y su hijo Naoki de tres años, Mori, su esposa Tara, su hijo de dos años, Sakutaro, Kaoru y Leina, esta embarazada de cinco mes

Kyouya también estaba ahí junto con su esposa Haruhi

Si, Haruhi y Kyouya se casaron, el la ayudo a olvidarme.

No pude sentirme mas feliz por ellos

Hikaru no se lo tomo muy bien pero al final el también termino con la chica ideal, Sakura con quien se caso hacia dos años.

Mire a mi alrededor, mis padres estaban casados, yo tenia a mi lado una hermosa mujer a la que amaba mas que a mi vida y dentro de tres meses tendríamos un hijo para completar nuestra felicidad.

Lo que mas me gusta de todo esto era que Haruhi logro superar lo que sentía por mi y ser feliz con quien deberás serias feliz

Todos eramos felices.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Tamaki –me llamo Haruhi

La mire enternecido. Tenia cuatro meses de embarazo y se veía mu linda

-hola –le sonreí

-hay algo que quiero decirte

-te escucho…

Empezamos a caminar por el patio

-desde que entre a Ouran, rompi ese jarrón y entre al host descubri una gran familia….y un gran amor –me miro fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada –cuando empezaste a salir con Mei yo me deprimi, y estuve mucho tiempo deprimida…pero cuando nos fuimos a Harvard la persona que mas me apoyo fue Kyouya y termine queriéndolo

-lo se –dije yo

-siempre te he amado Tamaki, hace muchos años fue como hombre, ahora como mi mejor amigo y mi hermano

-y yo te quiero a ti igual –dije sonriendo y abrace a Haruhi

-te quiero Tamaki

-y yo a ti Haruhi

Y con ese abrazo terminamos un ciclo de nuestra vida y continuamos con el que ya llevábamos, ambos nos sonreímos y fuimos con nuestras respectivas familias, al fin completa y totalmente felices.

Fin


End file.
